Serpex Uno: part time summoner full time idiot
by serpex1
Summary: In Grand Gaia. Things are going berserk and who is the hero? Serpex Uno the 13 year old boy who lives in his mom's basement watching Danny Phantom reruns
1. Chapter 1

This world is a very strange place. They say if you follow the rules everything will be ok. Bull shit, like Secret Santa someone will get screwed over. The Chinese had it down a formation of yin and yang good and evil. It's a mixture of both people's sins and good deeds. To form an actual person both have to be maintained. In the world I was about to enter all of that logic was thrown out the fucking window. Anyone could kill and get away with it. No punishments for the wrong, and who is going to fix this? A 13 year old boy who lives in his mother's basement watching reruns of Danny Phantom.

I was one of the first summoners to be called to Grand Gaia. I was walking home from school feeling quite shitty as every kid would have felt after school, when a green portal appeared in front of me.

My name is Lucius and I have called you to the life of a summoner, Will you accept?

Ok I thought either I'm trippin of Weed or the CAI have come to kill me.

"Wait a minute why do you need my help?"

Ok I'm going to be honest with you. You're a nerd, you play RPG'S. I need someone to save this world before it goes to Zebra. Now let me ask you again will you accept?

Can't argue with that logic. "Fuck it let's go"

Now let me tell you something about vortex gates. They fucking suck. Imagine if your face was being sucked by a huge vacuum and you basically got it. As my heart felt like it was about to give out because of the fast paced heart beats I suddenly fell out and onto some luscious grass.

"Aww shit" I groaned. I heard a voice yelling at me but I was too dizzy to reply

"Hey! Wake up!" A female voice exclaimed "Did Lucius really bring me a stoner?"

I woke up to that comment because this bitch was pissing me off. I just jumped out of a vortex, trying not to puke, as something (God knows what) puts me in this place with windy skies and soft grass and can't let me chill for a bit? Rude.

"Look if you rush me I'm just gonna go even slower" I said groggily

The girl grunted obviously not pleased. But as I stood, I noticed this was no girl. To start off her clothes kinda looked like a rainbow and grass mushed together. She kinda looked like she could be 20,21 ish. Lastly, she wore a skirt type of thing that connected as a shirt as well. With a headband with ribbons on the end of each side. Aside from her childish attitude, she seemed sort of...divine.

"Anyway now that you've woken up. Welcome to Grand Gaia, you have been summoned here by Lucius to fight monsters that have been spreading all over Gaia"

From playing way too many RPG'S I wasn't surprised. But I only had one question

"How do I fight?"

"You mean you don't know how to su-"

She stopped because of what was behind me and screamed as a green ball appeared behind me.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" She screamed

As the annoying bitch behind me continued to fret about a monster equivalent to a slime. I tried to gather up what she said: summon, fire, kill. From watching way too much anime. I knew what summoning was. Summoning was usually making a magic circle and in it someone will appear. So I thought to myself *ok summoning someone to help me fight preferably a fire type know what I'm saying charmander represent* As soon as I said that I felt an ember, a warm one, appear in front of me. A boy about 13 (my age) and had dark red hair and a big steel sword.

"My name is Vargas I am one of the six hero's. Don't touch my sword and you'll be fine"

Strange fellow but ok. As I had summoned Vargas, My mind had a strange entity in it. A warm feeling, I would have to ask Vargas later about it. He struck the green blob, which I later found out was a mossy, and killed it with one hit I suddenly felt hefty as if a weight had been put on my shoulders. Then the bitch decided to talk again.

"Wait you summoned Vargas?!" "Maybe you aren't as useless as I thought you were."

"Wow thanks" I said sarcastically

"Your welcome" she replied. I was about to break her kneecaps if she kept this shit up "Anyway you said earlier you didn't know how to summon right?

"Cooorrrect"

"Well lemme tell you the basics. First off every unit you summon, you form an empathy link, meaning you can read their thoughts and they can read yours you also feel the pain they feel."

"That explains a lot" I said sighing

"You're already tired? You really are worthless."

Just a few seconds ago she was complimenting me on summoning Vargas. Now she was right back to bitching. This girl was very fickle.

"Look I don't need your help Navi, I can do this all by myself."

She looked as if she had been disrespected

"First off my name's not Navi, it's Tilith, secondly why would you refuse the help of such a lovely goddess like myself?" She gloated

"Because the lovely goddess is a gigantic bitch. Now I'm going to say this once" I said getting up in her face "I don't need you, I don't want you, now get out Navi!"

She didn't argue this time and left without hesitation. as she dissipated into green lilies. I turned back and realized Vargas was still there.

"Don't give me that look Varg"

I looked at him and then realized the actual sorrow behind his face. His were a pure black and had scar across his lip. His sad eyes glooming like an old senior citizen stuck in a home wishing to escape. His body trained for battle, fly like a butterfly sting like a bee. A famous man once said. It seems Vargas followed this system religiously.

"I'll stop but that wasn't the right thing to do. Granted, yes she's annoying. But, you didn't need to go that far"

I sighed "Let's just finish this up. You can read my mind, you know the day I had appearing in another world and all"

He sighed as well "Fine"

I was exhausted after he killed the last monster. I knew that these were the equivalent to slimes and I have a fire swordsman making it rain like a volcanic eruption. But I was tired and needed sleep.

"I've gotta get in shape" I exasperated lying down

"So how do we get home?" Vargas asked

As he asked the questions a green vortex appeared in front of me once more.I grinned as I said the most idiotic thing I could've ever said.

"Bitchen"


	2. Chapter 2

I fell on my head as I was introduced to a small town. Vargas appeared next to me unscathed. The town looked like it was behind 50 years in the real world. The houses were in well condition but the material was different, wood,straw.

I looked around for someone to help me out then found someone lying in the shade reading a book. She wore a weird necklace on her with pearls on it that was tied so a ponytail could form behind it. She had black hair and a weird formation of red armor. (Japanese probably) I ran to her with Vargas at my side.

She looked up as I asked "Pardon me, but where am I?"

"Your in the Village of the Venturer." She replied without looking up

"I don't suppose you could show me around?" I probably pissed her off a bit but I needed directions and a bath

She sighed as she closed her book and told me to follow her. We walked for a bit until we reached the edge of the town. *shit* I thought *is she gonna kill me?* I remembered that Vargas was next to me and asked him mentally. He replied with "If she were going to kill us she could've done it a long time ago." "Mr Cheerful as always" I replied "bite me" he finished

She turned around and said "You can send your Vargas away. Where we're going you don't need him"

Ok tactics 101. She wants me to put away Vargas so she can kill me. But, being idiotic I decided with "How do I do that?"

She looked at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world. Shit Grand Gaia, no strategy guide?

"Imagine as if your making a ripple through your subconscious and imagine him (Vargas) walking in" she replied

I did as she instructed and he was gone. I felt Vargas' presence in my brain though. "If she tries anything funny just summon me and I'll protect you" Vargas was a good adversary. He'd make a promising ally on the battlefield.

She then did something un expecting. She summoned a black void and told me to enter. She jumped in ahead and I consulted Vargas once more.

*It's a summon gate. You get more allies from it. follow her.*

I jumped in hesitantly as my feet touched a solid surface, Marble.

When I entered the room it felt like I was in limbo. To start of, in front of me was a big golden door in the middle were 5 slots for something to be put in. I guess that you put all 5 to get a new unit. As I said earlier the only other thing in the room was the marble I stood on.

"This is the summon gate, it's where you can summon stronger units. Although, it costs 5 gems I can lend you some just this once. Now remember-"

I didn't hear the last of her sentence because I immediately grabbed the gems and inserted them in the door.

Alice

Alice wasn't interested in helping anyone. Her purpose was to kill. Nothing more, Nothing less. Alice hadn't been summoned a lot. Most summoners either weren't strong enough to command her or where killed by her on sight. So when she was summoned most released her. This time when she was summoned she was slaughtering an entire army by herself. So she was quite pissed off. As she walked out of the gate she took a look at her summoner. An idiot, tan, around her age. With a girl that's had a horrified look on her face as she stepped out of the gate. The girl was suddenly on guard as her sword appeared out of nothingness as she yelled:

"Compress her powers! She the strongest of her kind!"

Alice immediately grabbed her scythe and drew it to the girl's throat

"Which one of you summoned me?" Alice dead panned

The girl dropped her weapon and surrendered. "The boy over there." The girl sighed

This one? This baggy sweatpants and hoodie wearing boy summoned the most powerful unit in Gaia? Alice was not going to have her status ruined by being a part of a wanna be army.

She glared at the boy as she said "Look I don't want to be apart of your shitty squad" Alice had a saltier mouth than a pirate. "For fucks sake you don't even own a weapon"

Alice had trained in her empire for years slaying everything in her sight. She learned to sense weapons and power. This boy had the power of idiocy all right, but not weapons or strength.

"I don't want to concern my self with the likes of yo-" she was cut off by the boy grabbing the girl's sword and pointing it to Alice's chest "I may not be strong. But I'll take you on any day of the week." Alice was a bit shocked which was more shocks then she needed. She had just announced her strength and could kill him in one hit but yet he still stood tall.

Alice snickered "I can't tell if your brave or stupid" then she did something she didn't expect herself to do she-

Summoner

Now I know what your thinking. You are the biggest idiot ever. A girl with a scythe that could kill you instantly. Stands in front of you and tells you she doesn't want to be on your team. Do you A:let her walk. With your life intact or B: get killed by the grim reaper. As she exited the gates I felt a dark presence and my brain told me RUN THE FUCK AWAY. The dark purple eyes, the long black cape that reached her feet. She was literally something out of a horror movie, a cheesy horror movie but nonetheless a horror movie. I knew I had to do something so I just thought more confidence would cancel out her confidence. But what she did after that blew my fucking mind.

She stepped forward dropping her scythe and kissed me. Now imagine a sadistic scythe wielding girl that just threatened your life, kiss you. Screwed my mind all up. Now that's not to say the kiss was bad but still. She started to bring her body closer but that's when I stopped. I pushed her back as she smiled viciously at me.

"Wha- what was that? You threaten my life then kiss me?!" I screamed

This girl was truly insane as she replied "Hey, you were cute"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! YOU TRIED TO-"

A hand clamped over my mouth. The girl who had brung me to the summon gate had grabbed her sword out of my hand and yelled:

"That's enough! Settle this on your own time. I'm doing him a favor, heck I don't even know his name!"

"Serpex" I interrupted

"Shut up!" She replied

"I'm tired of putting up with your idiotic banter. Just send Alice away so I can finish this up!"she yelled

Alice looked at me half flirting half sadistic. She raised two fingers signifying peace as she was summoned away into my thoughts. I shivered at the thought of what she would do in a battle. She was strong, no very strong. I saw that the minute she came out. She was a blood thirsty killer that would stop at nothing to kill. I'm sure of that much.

"So anyway I never got your name"

"Seria, fire swords woman"

"Serpex Uno" I replied "part time summoner full time dumbass"

This made Seria smile. It was a talent of mine really. I never was afraid of showing my faults like other people he knew. As we were about to leave the gate Seria told me one more thing

"As I was saying earlier. You have to compress a Unit's power so they don't kill you."

"No" I replied I thought about it and if I were a Super Sayian would I want my powers to be decreased? Hell no "your a fighter right? Would you want your powers compressed?"

Seria faltered at this comment and shook her head "st- still you could've been-"

"Killed yeah. Did you ever think that maybe the reason they try to kill you is because you compress their powers?"

Seria then stopped talking. She was one of the people who couldn't handle being shown her faults. I dunno maybe just being made fun of so much made me want to make fun of myself.


	3. Chapter 25

When I returned to the village it was nighttime and didn't have anywhere to sleep so Seria called a friend. His name was Karl and he held a huge axe (how the hell does he carry that?) in his hand and white and blue armor. He had blue hair probably signifying his element was water.

"Yo Seria what's up?" Karl asked

"I'm doing well Karl" I noticed that she blushed slightly but immediately dismissed it. Was she his girlfriend?

"I just need a favor you see-" Seria explained the situation and Karl nodded and said "No problem. Serpex right? Follow me"

I walked with Karl. He didn't seem bad. Like every person in Grand Gaia he was jacked. He didn't dismiss his axe which I found interesting but I decided to put the question off. So I decided with another question:

"Does your place have a shower?"

"Yeah" *sniff* *sniff* "you need one"

I laughed. Being in another world where my only friends were a stern swordsman, and a crazy flirting grim reaper. So it was nice to have an actual human friend. When we reached the house I realized it was quite small. Unlike the other houses, Karl's house was made out of stone while the other houses were made out of straw and wood. When I reached the house the first thing I did was take of my clothes and jump into that hot fucking shower. This shower was the equivalent to a bunch of kisses all over you face it was that freakin good. It was then when I was about to exit the shower that I realized I didn't pack spare clothes.

"Fuck" it was then I decided to consult the last solution

I imagined a rippling through my brain and then in front me appeared a (quite happy) Alice.

"Jeez you could've taken me out to dinner before you-"

I cut her off "I don't want that!" I blushed I guess I should've thought twice about this. Me in a shower only covered by a curtain that Alice could rip through.

"I need your cape" I replied

She thought about it for a second and then agreed. Without her cape all she wore were black tights. I returned to the room Karl gave me. In it was a simple bed, a window, and a desk with a lamp. On the desk I noticed something was wrapped in wrapping paper. (what did you think he wrapped it with? Kanye's Lyrics?) Before I could touch the book Alice grabbed the book and ripped it in one slash with her scythe.

"Oh" Alice said "it's a unit guide"

"Yes! Strategy guide!" I exclaimed

Alice handed me the book and I flipped through it. On each left page was a picture of a unit. On the right was their stats and story. The first page was about Vargas: A swordsman from the ruined Agni Empire, he later became one of the Six Heroes. Proud of his late father, a Knight in the Order of Agni, he trained in the long sword, becoming a formidable knight. Although he is well-known for his countless victories over other warriors, he still considers himself inexperienced and continues to train with great zeal.

The six heroes? Confused I summoned Vargas and asked him to explain.

"Well, to start off this world Grand Gaia were ruled by 4 Gods. The Gods were afraid that the humans were going to take over so they started to kill humans. I was the leader of the six heroes. We started our adventures separately but when the war began we joined forces. Anyway this was a long time ago. The Vargas that I am now is me in my weakened form when I was younger. If you keep on training me then I will evolve to my prime-"

"Like Pokemon?" I interrupted

"I don't know what that is"

"Never mind. Go on"

"Anyway if you keep on summoning you might summon my comrades like Atro, or Selena. If you want to know personal info on a certain unit, then just keep on reading."

As Vargas finished his sentence he shot dagger eyes at Alice and then sat on the bed. Hmm I thought and then flipped to Alice's page: The scythe-wielding, eighth princess of the ruined Bariura Empire. Despite being a princess, she was trained in combat since youth due to her magical talent. The harsh training took from her the concept of freedom, leaving military success as her only goal in life. Her scythe was infused with her magic, and she smiled ominously as she cleaved her enemies. That explains why Vargas doesn't like her too much. She was a murdering machine. She did fight on the same side as Vargas but killed for fun,not for justice.

Vargas stretched his arms and yawned "We should head to bed soon. We have a long day of training tomorrow."

Couldn't argue with that logic. Before I fell to sleep, Alice and Vargas looked at me expectantly.

"Aren't you going to summon us back?" Vargas asked

"Do you want to?" I replied and got the expectant answer

"No, but there is something I want." Alice replied and then I felt a tingly feeling on my neck

I then sat up went to Karl's room, grabbed a shirt and pants, and chucked Alice's cape at her.

"Not what I wanted" she started to say. I replied with an old retort "bite me"

I then proceeded to fall on the floor from lack of sleep. Before I fell asleep I heard a very small yelp I turned slightly to the window where a small figure with red eyes looked straight at me. I dismissed it as I thought I was dreaming and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

My dream began in a park full of purple trees that had purple leaves stained with blood. On the highest tree stood a girl about 14 with a scythe. At first I thought it was Alice but this girl wore different clothes and owned a more powerful scythe. First off the girl dressed like a stripper. She wore shackles and wore a red cape outlined with yellow and like Alice she wore tights although this girl had slashes in them. But unlike Alice, Her's only reached her knees. Her hair was made into pigtails that were held by purple butterflies. Lastly, the 2 most terrifying features about the mysterious girl was her scythe and her eyes. Unlike Alice's scythe however, this girl's scythe was edged so the top of the scythe came down both sides and stained with blood and shiny steel. Lastly her eyes, like the blood on her scythe her eyes were bloody red. The weirdest part about it was if you looked close enough you saw soldiers being slaughtered by the menace standing in front of me.

I took one step and she immediately leaped from the tree and stood in front of me. Up close she looked a bit better than from afar. If I stupid enough she could've pasted off as a normal girl. With her pigtails she kind of reminded me of those girls at school who were sometimes picked on for being ugly or nerdy but not her. She some how pulled of dressing like a hoe and looking like a nerd and they both cancelled out both so she was just regular.

"You are the summoner of Alice correct?" She asked in a tarnished voice as if she hadn't drank water in 5 months

"Yes and aren't I dreaming because I can still feel the grass but I'm asleep" I replied

"Oh yes, that is because of my technique. I invaded your dream to ask you a que-"

I cut her off "why this location?"

"This is actually my brain. I made it as I pleased. It feels... Calm."

Yeah laying in the blood of slaughtered enemies is totally calming. "So question."

"Ah yes. Before you rudely interrupted me I was going to ask you a question. My question is if I could join your army."

"Sure no problem. But why?"

She took a deep breath and then looked up at me. I looked up right in her eyes and then suddenly we were in a dining room. I saw Alice except older 17 maybe. And the girl who brought me here was sitting next to Alice. The other people sitting at the dining table had no resemblance to either of them except the man sitting in the front he had dark hair similar to Alice and the girl.

"During this time I protected Alice from an assassination from our relatives."

"Why'd they try to kill her?" I asked

"The emperor, my father, was in terrible condition and subject of who was going to insert the throne came up. My father said he would pass the throne down to Alice if he did anytime soon. My relatives were not happy about that so they tried to kill Alice so they could inherit the thrown."

"So why'd-"

She shushed me and told me to watch.

The events that transpired invigorated me with anger. As Alice was eating I saw a shadowy figure appear on the stained glass. The glass then shattered and a man with a knife targeted Alice. The girl who brought me here then summoned her scythe and deflected the knife of the assassin and sent it flying. The assassin then looked at Alice's relatives with poisonous green eyes. He then jumped out of the window which I then looked down from the window and saw it was a thirty feet drop.

One of Alice's relatives shouted "How dare you defend your sister Elza! You shall be punished for your misdemeanor!" So her name is Elza huh? I looked to Elza and gave a look that showed I couldn't comprehend the situation at hand. She then folded her hands and once more looked into my eyes. We then transported to a cell in a cavern. In it was an older thinner (probably due to lack of food) Elza. Elza's father (the emperor) walked to her cage. When Elza looked up, I saw her eyes bleed with blood. Then the emperor started to speak:

"How are you holding up?" He asked

Elza didn't answer. I saw her head moving up and down a bit and her breathing occurring in a weird motion and then I realized she was crying. The emperor didn't respond he simply looked at Elza without sympathy. I then yelled at him:

"Why damn it!? Why did you lock her up!? All she did was protect her sister!" I then tried to punch him but my hand went straight through his body.

"It's only a dream." The real Elza said without her voice wavering

"The war against the gods has come upon us. I'm giving you a task. Protect your sister from anything posed as a threat."

Elza then looked through her cage, blood all over her face. She then stood up wiping blood from her face and walked out of the cage. The emperor then gave Elza a scythe similar to the one she owned now except this scythe had a skull at the end of it.

"..." Elza seemed at lost with words but she just just took the scythe and walked out of the cavern.

Elza once more looked at my eyes although, this time I turned away and followed Elza (past tense) out of the cavern. I couldn't touch her but what was ahead of her is what I was concerned with. As I ran through the mansion I heard Elza (present) running toward me. I finally exited the mansion and found the most... Sadistic thing I've ever seen. A war I saw Alice slaughtering one enemy after another. I saw Vargas running into battle with five others- a girl with long blue hair and a sword, a boy with a big lance and green hair, a boy with a huge sword and electrifying gold (not yellow) hair, a girl with blonde hair and a sword, and lastly, a man with heavy armor and a spear.

I couldn't comprehend what was occurring, hundreds of bodies scattered across the floor blood everywhere. Why was there so much carnage?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. Elza looked me in my eyes but I closed my eyes.

"No! No!" I screamed as tears rolled down my cheeks

"You have to open your eyes-" Elza immediately stepped in front of me and parried a sword and stabbed, sending the knight flying. "So we can return to my domicile." I then decided that I didn't want to be killed. I opened my eyes and we were back in the park.

"Wha-" *sniff* *sniff* "What was that?"

Elza paused a moment. "I think it would be better if we talked about this in the morning."

"No! I was terrified! I wouldn't even be able to sleep if I tried!"

"Then let me help with that" Elza touched my head and I fell asleep


	5. Chapter 4

"Yo Serpex!" I heard Karl yell from down the hall. "I'm going to head out on a mission for a couple days. Stay here as long as you like." And just like that he was out the door.

I walked to the bathroom and (oh how nice he got me a toothbrush) brushed my teeth. I heard Vargas enter the room:

"Today we shall begin your training. Master do-

"First off, you can read my mind. You know I don't have any weapons. Second, just talk through my brain. There IS a reason I made an empathy link with you and not Alice."

"I heard my name!" Alice yelled from the other room "Also, we have a visitor."

"Shit" I said and shivered. Those dreams last night scared the ever loving crap out of me but then again I was the leader of this group so...

I walked back to the room to find the bloody red eyes of Elza staring straight at me. As if she was going to transport me somewhere else again. She sat politely on my bed her scythe right next to her. I saw Alice look at Elza for a couple seconds then focused her gaze on me.

"Care to explain this?" Alice asked

"What happened to the Alice I met a day ago?"

"Out on lunch brake. Now, explain"

"Figures. Well-" Elza looked at me and time suddenly slowed down. Not completely stopping just slowing REALLY slowing down. I turned my head and I was moving at regular speed so was Elza.

"Don't tell her what happened earlier" Elza demanded and stood up brushing off her the dirt on her clothes

I decided not to ask questions. But, then I asked "What should I do then?"

Then for the first time Elza smiled and rubbed my black bed hair.

"Just stand there and act cute" I blushed and stood there quote unquote looking cute as Elza looked at my eyes and we turned back into regular speed.

"Well, what?!" Alice said starting to yell

"Well, I've seen his skills with Vargas and thought he might be a worthy advisory." Elza dead panned "now sister if you will stop acting a self centered bitch. We shall train Serpex." And she walked out and I heard Alice murmur "I've got a lot of problems but being a bitch ain't one." And walked out. I realized Vargas was still there and I looked toward him for some feedback.

He said in my mind *just watch your back*

*Wow! Like I couldn't figure that out!* I just sighed and prayed that I wouldn't be killed as I got ready. I packed unit guide Karl gave me that included- holy crap! 500,000 coins!

I'm about to make it rain! I said to myself and ran outside and realized I didn't know where the hell I was.

"Damn it!" I yelled "I've got all this cash and yet I can't even find a store."

"I scouted the area when I was following you and Vargas. The nearest store is... To the East." Elza stated and started walking.

"Oh" I said sheepishly.

I entered the store and it was lined with swords, bow and arrows, spears etc. Food, clothes,furniture- hold up rewind. Did I see clothes? Yes! My clothes had stank and were a bit dirty from my fight a day ago. I grabbed a bunch of items and walked out of the clothing room with a black chiton, sliver armor, a black T-shirt, and black sweatpants. (Did I mention the fact I love the color black?) I walked up to the clerk who was more bored than me in time out. "Just this" I said he typed in numbers and said "1,000 zel"

Zel? I questioned Vargas.

*what's zel?* I asked

*the coins in the bag* he replied

"K one sec" I said to the clerk and brought the exact amount.

"Have a nice-" he started to say but I cut him off "oh I'm just getting started wait one sec" and walked to Vargas who was picking out food.

"Vargas, your in charge of food. Nothing too sweet or too spicy. I think you know what to get. Here's 1000 zel"

"You won't be sorry" he replied and started to grab food from the shelves.

I then walked to Elza and Alice who were in the armory, looking at swords.

"Elza, Alice, find anything good yet?" I asked

"Do you have a price limit?" Alice asked

"Go crazy"

She grinned. She showed me a couple of swords but they didn't feel well in my hands. I then noticed a long sword made of Iron on the very bottom of the shelf and pointed it out to Alice.

"100,000 zel. A sword made of Stygian Iron. Iron from the underworld."

"Damn. Let me see it." I made the mistake of touching the metal and Alice immediately grabbed it back.

"HOLY SHIT! damn damn damn." I looked at my hand and I swear my fingers had a second degree burn on em.

Then it happend. Everyone froze like Elza's ability to stop time, except this was a bit different. The air was more chilly and cold. I heard something breathing slowly and heavily and then time came back.

"Are you sure you want this one? You may not be able to handle it."

I gave her a look

"Let's go with that one" Elza decided

I looked at the sword. It seemed like... It was calling out to me. As if I could hear a whisper from the sword.

"Oh, Elza can you come here for a minute?" I asked

Alice gave me a skeptical look but just sighed and walked toward the clothes.

"What is it?"

"I want you to tell me about the war I saw in the dream."

Elza bit her lip and thought for a moment "It's in your book."

"No, that's a unit guide"

"Read the bio's of the units. You'll learn about the war. I have too many scars of the war to tell you about it"

I decided not to tell her about the time freeze and kept it to myself for some odd reason. Maybe because I was a leader and needed to handle some situations all by myself and shit

I made one of the million Serpex's working in my brain make a note to read it later. From what I saw the war made me drop down in tears. I wonder what Elza had to deal with in the war?

After everyone was finished the total came out to 150,000 zel. I wasn't very greedy with money so I just payed gave a tip to the clerk and he started to not be so annoyed with life and we walked back to Karl's house.

"Shit Vargas what did you buy?" Alice asked

"Food that will last about 2 months."

Alice had a horrified look on her face. "How much do you eat?!"

"Hey, when I was with Eze, this only lasted 3 days"

She sighed and said "Forget it. Now, we start the training. Before we start any quests we must train Serpex"

Elza passed the sword to me (careful not to touch the metal) and we began.

Now I would love to include the Training I had with them but it was to excruciating that I don't want to. Just imagine the rocky music and montage and learning how to summon heroes and weapons and how to make them disappear and also important fighting tactics.

"I'm beat. Vargas you need to cook something right now before my body eats itself." I said and yawned

"Already done." He replied and I looked at the table and saw dumplings, a green bottle of liquid, cheese and crackers, and (oh sweet baby Jesus they have KFC!) chicken that looked and tasted exactly like KFC.

"Thank God for this food, and let us begin!"

After I finished eating I went to my room and open'd the unit guide. Shida blah blah scientist. Atro, hmm Atro one of the six heroes. Didn't Vargas say something about the six heroes? The war! Atro was with Vargas in the dream! I flipped around Selena,Magress,Lance,Eze. Vargas then walked in and I closed the book and prayed he wasn't listening to my thoughts.

"Good lunch, eh?" He asked

I sighed happily partially because of the meal partially because I didn't get caught. " .Ever"

He snickered and fell on the bed "Mind letting the chef take the bed?"

"No problem. You deserved it Varg."

He yawned and replied "While your at it, make me and new nickname. Varg sounds stupid."

He got into the bed and I closed the book. I'll look at it later. Alice walked in a kissed me on the cheek and I blushed.

"Sorry I was so harsh today. It's just..." She didn't finish her sentence. She simply collapsed on the floor. Elza looked at me and I swear her face looked as red a Vargas' hair. A bit jealous maybe.

"It's not-" I started to say

"No problem. You make my sister happy that's all that matters. Night capin"

I sighed and just slept on the wooden floor. I would have a big day tomorrow after all.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up to Elza and Alice staring at me intently.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked

"Um" Elza replied uncomfortably

"We sometimes like to watch you sleep" Alice replied normally as someone would say hello

I grabbed my sword and started swatting the air and they jumped back careful not to let the blade touch them "Ok, it's give Serpex space time." I ordered and fell back on the floor. A couple of hours passed until Vargas woke me up.

"We have a problem. It's Tilth."

I walked outside to where Elza had Tilth in a Full Nelson and Alice threatening to kill her.

"Don't even think of even seeing his face without going through me!" Alice threatened

"Alice!" I yelled and she turned toward me

"Serpex, it's-" she started to say

"Not what it looks like?. A condescending self-absorbed pretentious prick?, A girl (I try not to say bitch, because I feel like it degrades the feminine race but sometimes I slip up) who's in my business? All of the above. Step aside private"

She blushed and stepped back (did she got off on brutality? Damn, this girl's fuggin nasty) as I stepped forward toward Tilth with Elza still locking her in a Full Nelson

"Hey I'm a goddess you can't-"

I put my face in her face "Attack you? Listen you Condescending, little girl. I don't-"

"Need me or want me, I know! But Lucius said I need to stay with you whether-

"I like it or not. Also," I summoned my sword from thin air

"St- Stygian Iron" she muttered

"So, I believe you know how dangerous this Iron is? If you ever interrupt me or piss me off again,which you do normally so I would watch your back, I will cut your body into little pieces and throw them into the Styx. Do you understand?"

She nodded and asked "But, can you tell her to let go of me?"

"Fine" and nodded to Elza and she let her go "But, were going to go back inside and your going to tell me what Lucius wants."

We walked inside and she explained her entire situation. (all you really need to know is that we have to travel to a place called Mistral and defeat all of the enemies that threaten all of human creation.)

"Also, he told me to give you this" Tilth handed me 2 tickets that were thin and brown.

"What are they?"

"They're called Summon Tickets. They-" I didn't let her finish her sentence as soon as I heard that I grabbed Vargas' hand and ran toward the edge of the town.

"Let go of my hand! I can run by myself!" I did as he instructed and Vargas started gaining more speed

"Why the sudden eagerness?" He asked the wind slightly muffling his words so it sounded like, I the sudden eagerness?

"Because, Tilth would've annoyed the shit out of me and I couldn't bear with that burden." He didn't question my judgement and I summoned a black vortex portal and Vargas and I went Black Ops 2 and Dolphin Dived into the portal.

The summon gate hadn't changed since I left it. A marble floor, with a golden door in front of me.

"So, where do I put it?" I questioned

"Pull it out of your pocket." Vargas ordered. I did as he instructed and one of the two tickets flew out of my hand and the door absorbed it. I pushed the door and it cracked and immediately took a step back. Did I break it? I looked toward Vargas and he motioned forward. As a signal to say everything was fine. I pushed it again.

Tridon

I had walked to the front line and walked next to Ultor.

"I feel a presence" Ultor said

I turned to my left and before I could respond an augmentation (Hydraloid) had three heads charged its cannons and blasted me into oblivion. I didn't stand, I couldn't, I felt the pain of a thousand knives in my left arm. Thankfully I wasn't injured, though it was still painful to move. Then a red light appeared in front of me and I was absorbed into it. When the light disappeared, I stood in front of a boy who looked like he just got out of bed. With a swordsman about the same age as the boy stood next to him.

"Hi my name's Serpex, this here's Vargas. Welcome to the team. Can I trouble you for your name?"

Polite boy. I replied "I protect the peace of Athensphere, I am Tridon."

"Well Triton" He said it with a T and not a D "We'll show where we stay in a moment. Right now watch the wonderful magic of TV convenience." He laughed. A calm laugh. This would be a interesting turn of events indeed.

Shera

I walked through the forest. I suppose being transferred wasn't so bad. The army hadn't been interested in me. It was all men and I hadn't talked to any of them. (not because they were men, I'm not sexist, because they weren't interesting and were weak and I don't have another reason but I have to stress the fact they weren't very... Uhh fine. I'll say it, they weren't girls but I'm not sexist. I just needed maybe three girls and I would have been fine) I finally reached the end of the forest were a ginormous kingdom sat before me.

"So this is-" I was cut off by a red light that transported me to a dark room. When the light finally dissipated I was in front of three men. A muscly guy, in his 30's, with a trident and long blue hair and deep blue eyes. Vargas?!

"Shera!" Vargas said as if he was reading my mind

"It's been too long" I said as I open'd my arms for a hug

"Umm..." The boy next to him muttered

"Oh. My apologies-"

"No need. My name is Serpex. This is Tridon. I see you've already been acquainted with Vargas"

Vargas spoke immediately "We use to fight together during one part of the war with the gods. She was amazing"

I blushed "Your exaggerating"

We kept talking for a bit then Serpex cleared his throat.

"Not to ruin the get together but we have some quests to do"

"Alright then" Vargas said

Summoner

I sighed. A rip off of Triton and a girl who jumps Vargas' balls every 5 seconds. I summoned a vortex and we all jumped out. Elza, Alice, and Tilth tense as if a brawl would start any moment.

"Ok. Alice, Elza, this is Triton and Shera" I motioned towards them

"Vargas, Alice, and Triton. Your coming with me to the cave of flames. Meanwhile, Elza and Shera can hang out at the house. Any questions?"

No one shook their head

"Ok!" I raised my fist in the air "Tilth, to the cave!

"Could of said please" she muttered

I open'd my fist and my sword appeared

"Ok ok!" Then we disappeared in a flash of light


	7. Chapter 6

When the light finally dissipated. My body didn't anticipate the sudden change in the temperature. And spoke the complicated and elegant language I was famous for.

"Crap, crap, crap!" My feet moved from side to side

"My apologies master." Triton said and raised his staff and cased a green shield around all of us except Vargas

"Thank you, Triton" I replied "But, there's no need for you to be calling me master. We're equals. Just call me Serpex"

I saw Alice and Vargas smile from the corner of my eye. I turned around and Alice started whistling and Vargas looked toward the ground. I turned back around towards Triton.

"My, my, Serpex. Your the kindest summoner I've met. Others have compressed my powers the minute I walked out of the gate, treated me terribly. Your either the greatest leader ever to grace Grand Gaia. Or the biggest idiot in the world."

Alice jumped in and hugged me "He may be an idiot. But he's my idiot."

I struggled for her release of my body, but she wasn't budging. Vargas cleared his throat.

"May we get on with the quest?"

Alice let go of me and summoned her scythe "Other than hugging Serpex, this is the best time of the day"

"Remember our training?" Vargas asked

I summoned my sword "Blah, blah, Brave Burst. Blah, blah cur-"

"Shit! I forgot the cures!"

Vargas put a hand on his face and sighed. Triton immediately cut in "I can fix that"

He didn't finish his sentence. He simply walked into the cave and I followed.

The first enemies were the red blobs called Burny. Which Vargas and I took care of immediately. Next were some goblins and knife wielders who were faster than I anticipated and the "Knifers" all swarmed and attacked me, Alice immediately jumped in front of me and slashed all of them to pieces.

"Fucken Leon" she muttered

Trident summoned a huge wave of water and all of the goblins drowned under the water. But the wave didn't end there. It couldn't for a good chunk of the dungeon and most of the enemies were drowned under the wave.

"A bit over kill?" I asked him

"We're better safe than sorry. Good job Tridon" Vargas replied

I raised a fist toward Triton but he just started to walk "Triton!" He turned around and walked back

"Yes?" He asked

"Oh, right. I forgot." I realized that Triton was probably only raised to fight and learn simple English and probably never socialized with anyone, ever.

"This is a fist punch. It's a signal of friendship and victory" I winced. Really brain? A signal of friendship and victory?

He punched my fist softly and he brought it back to his side "Like that?"

"Exactly" I stated. I heard Vargas call me and I started to run. And I swear to you, through Triton's emotionless face, he smiled.

We walked to the end of the cavern and the flames all around the cavern seemed to move toward Vargas. I blinked and then realized they were.

"Vargas!" I yelled and ran toward him. But, Alice put a hand in front of me and shook her head.

Then I saw it. His body sucked in all of the fire and his body was surrounded by a gigantic flaming aura.

Right there 2 ginormous creatures broke the stone wall in front of me. They were burnies but had small crowns their heads and looked like they ate too many Whoppers if you know what I'm saying.

Alice kissed me on the cheek and her eyes suddenly found a new confidence:

"Stay here, act cute, and we'll handle this"

They all entered battle and I only had one thing to say "Hey! I can fight too!" I raised my sword and joined Alice. (she had a one on one while Vargas and Triton teamed up) She yelled for me to get back but I didn't heed her warning. I slashed at the (I dubbed super burny) Super Burny three times before Alice's body suddenly ignited with a purple/black aura of her own and she muttered,

"Finally... Shadow Insult!" I was then pushed back from the sudden pressure. It a dark cloud of black force. When the sky finally cleared both Burnies were no more.

No one spoke for a moment then Alice broke the silence

"No praise for the beautiful savior that finished the battle so you wouldn't have to go through the trouble?"

"No... I'm just stunned" I replied

Her scythe then disappeared into thin air and snapped her fingers in the air and said,

"Come on boys I don't have all day!"

I had underestimated Alice greatly. I understood that she owned great power. Though, I never calculated the actual power she possessed. I then started walking and Triton followed me. Then, I noticed Vargas wasn't following us. I turned around and gave him a quizzical look

"Sorry... Flashback" he said and started walking

The next three battles weren't hard. An evolved form of Leon struck at me with poison knives, but before he could strike, Triton muttered,

"Strike Defense" a green shield similar to the one he put on me and Alice earlier, blew him back. Although, the shield also weakened as well. It also sent a wave leaving all the goblins in the dust and only Leon standing.

"Alice" I said

"With gusto" She replied and we both struck together and he went down harder than me doing a math test.

Next was Liza. She owned a broom similar to Harry Potter's and flew around, making it impossible for Triton to hit her with a wave, as she laughed,"Grand Gaia's finest eh!?"

Alice and I each growled deeply and took a step forward when Vargas raised to hands to block us from stepping any further and said "Easy." Emphasis on the E "We need a plan.

"Here's a plan" Alice said "Serpex and I go in slice her up into tiny pieces. Ok? Break!" She started to run but I grabbed long cape by the neck and she fell on her bum

"Hey!" She yelled

"No offense Alice, I love fighting with you, But we need a SMART plan"

She sighed deeply "Fine" she dragged out the word "What's the plan?"

Vargas motioned for Triton to come toward us and told us the plan.

"Brilliant" I stated

Alice was about to say something but Vargas cut her off "Ok everyone, in position"

I cupped my hands and yelled at Liza "Damn girl! And I thought Alice was having a bad hair day!"

Liza stared daggers at me. "You'll regret living because of what I'm about to do to you." Liza then charged a fire ball in her hand as I stood completely still then time slowed down and my sword glowed silver and I said "Eliminate." And I charged. She threw the fireball but I dodged it easily and slashed her stomach in half and she disappeared into white light.

Again, complete silence filled the room. And as always, Alice broke it.

"That... Was... Amazing!" She said as time came back to regular speed and as she hugged me tightly and started showering me with compliments. I looked at Vargas and Triton. They seemed to be having a conversation. I then decided to handle the problem at hand.

"Alice" I said softly

She looked up in surprise, probably because I'm never that kind to her, and she asked what was wrong.

"Alice." I was so close to crying, I was honestly, so I did the only thing I could.

" .Awesome!" I said and leaned in a kissed her while spinning her in the air. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vargas have a look that said "How the fuck could you do that?!" When I let her go I kept talking about how it just came naturally. Although when I looked at Triton, he kept his gaze on me. Not changing one bit. After I finished talking to Alice, I walked over to Vargas and he asked:

"What the FUCK is wrong with you!?" And smacked me in the head

I grimaced and said "Terrible things are wrong with me. Now, I need to call Tilth and tell her to bring us back home for a quick rest and-" I looked around "Wait. Where is Tilth?"

Right on Q, I heard a Feminine voice yell "Heeeeelllp!"

"Damn it! We'll talk about what happened later. For now, my annoying princess is in another castle. And unfortunately, I have to save her."


	8. Chapter 7

I looked at my sword. It glowed as I looked at it and said "Eliminate." It felt like I was running at Super Sonic speed. I sped across the cavern full of flames. Careful not to touch the flames. I reached the end of the cavern and what was it in front of me was disturbing. A teenager, about my age a bit older, with long metal fingernails and metal skin. Bright red flamey hair and a helpless Tilth behind him. Vargas called my name trying to locate me. But, he wouldn't reach me in time.

"Hey, Wolverine! Over here!" He growled and looked toward my direction. He pounded his chests and charged toward me. I dodged and swung at his side and he yelped in pain and charged again. I dodged again, this time not swinging. This has happened a couple more times until he started to pant. I then looked at his side and without my knowing, an black aura outlined with lightish blue aura came out of his wound and wrapped around him. I raised my hand instinctually into a fist and he disappeared. I tried to think but, I couldn't. I tried to move on my own but I couldn't.

I then heard a feminine voice say softly "Ahh, yes. That last one has regained my energy quite a bit. Maybe I'll be able to show my true form to this boy."

I managed to speak "Wh- Wh- Who are you?"

She laughed Malevolently "Myself, Boy? I suppose there's not harm in telling my servant. My name, is Alice. The first god."

"What do you mean serv-"

I didn't finish my sentenced. I was suddenly levitating in the air. I started to breath long and hard. Then I suddenly got a headache. After a few seconds, it felt like a migraine. Then I screamed in pain. Imagine if razor blades had inhabited your brain for 8 years breeding and preparing their attack. Then, boom. You'd still only come to 1/10th of what my pain was. The weird aura surrounding the beast, surrounded me and sinked into my skin. The levitation had stopped, the pain didn't, and I dropped grasping for air.

"There. That'll make your pathetic human skin more sturdy." The voice said

I started to breath for another minute or two until I could finally ask my question.

"Ha- who a- are you?" I asked. The voice laughed, so that it filled the entire room. Then my skin started to boil and I screamed again. Then a misty figure appeared. It was a girl about my age, except a bit taller. Her hair was a mush of purple, black, and blue. She wore a dress in the same colors. Like most people in this world, the most troubling feature was her eyes. Her left eye, was a moon. The right was pure white.

"Me?" She asked "I guess there's no harm in telling you. My name is Chelsea, one of the two original creators of the world." She walked around me. Studying me. She then raised my head and then, with her other hand, a huge aura (her usual colors) claw surrounded her hand. I braced for impact, but then I heard Alice's voice yell

"SERPEX! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Ah, your cavalry has arrived. I suppose you are an asset. I'll leave you alive for now, little hero. For now, nighty night." I yelped, but before I could actually yelp, she touched my head and I blacked out.

My dreams suck. I understand I'm supposed to be the hero and all that crap, but really, when units have problems, why do they come to me? This time I was sleeping and my soul left its body. So I was a ghost in a sense. Wait a minute. Where am I sleeping? I looked at my sleepy body and I saw Alice in a chair, just looking at me. A cross between anger, pity, and hope. I looked at my body. Damn, I looked terrible, my hair looked like it had been tousled around with, I had bruises from... What was her name again? Chelsea? Chelsea. That's her name. But what had she said? She said the pain would have made my skin stronger. But yet, I still had injuries.

Although there was still one question on my mind.

"WHY THE HELL AM I A GHOST!?" I yelled. I looked around for an answer. Then I saw a girl,my age, looking at me.

She asked "Would you like to plant a flower with me?" Having experience with crazy Units *cough* *cough* "Alice" *cough* *cough* I gave her a not sane answer.

"Sure." I floated over to where the girl/ghost was, and she gave me a seed. She held a small brown pot in her hand. She nodded her head and I dropped the seed in the soil. Immediately the plant began to grow into a green blossom. It was still in its early stages, although, it was a miracle it grew that fast in that amount of time. The girl's features were black and white, but, I could make out small features. She had a small petal stamp on the bottom of her eye. She had long wavy hair and an elegant type of an armor. A breastplate that connected as a skirt. And a pair of golden boots. Lastly, she wore a cape and held a thin sword wrapped in vines and had a blossom over the hilt.

"Your the first person to plant a seed with me. What happens to be your name, Bud?" She asked

"Serpex Uno. Yours Bud?"

She laughed "Rosetta. You know why I-"

"Someone important to you?" I guessed. The look on her face said I nailed it. She drifted for a little bit.

She replied "Oh, sorry. Anyway, I guess I should explain. Again, my name is Rosetta, and I was loved by the gods. Particularly Chelsea. Chelsea had worked under my father. I suppose being a goddess and all, she wouldn't want to be given orders. Around that time, she and a couple of my father's subordinates ki-" she winced and then sighed

"Take your time"

"They had killed him. Eventually, I was killed in the war, but I didn't kill her. I felt like there was no need for revenge. Although, I have never been summoned before. I would gladly help you in your cause."

"Am I dead?" I questioned

"Your dreaming." She answered

"Why am I a ghost then?"

"Your conscious probably thought you were dead and thought you were in heaven."

"So is that why your a ghost?"

"No, it's because I talked to you, and I couldn't believe someone this nice had been alive."

Do I sense some flirtation? Alice and I aren't... Well I guess... I'm not sure what we are really. I didn't notice what was happening. She put her right hand on the surface less air. She tilted her head and I put my head down. She touched my cheek and then she immediately looked down.

"Oh Maxwell, I'm so sorry"

"Oh no, I don't-"

"Don't say anything you'll just-" she replied. I made a last second decision and our mouths intertwined. Throughout the kiss, I thought about her personality. She was 13, a bit taller than me, she was beautiful. Damn it I say, more beautiful than Alice. But I feel like I betrayed Alice. She may be a psychopath, but she had a good intention. At least towards me anyway.

I pulled back and Rosetta stared at me.

"Thank you. Your the first person, other than my father, to pay me any attention."

I stared down at Alice, looking at my real body. I felt like I betrayed her. I didn't here what Rosetta had said. She asked the question again and then asked another question.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"Well, just remember, I'm always watching over you. If you ever need someone to talk to you, just ask me."

I didn't reply. I was still thinking about poor Alice. That was another weakness of mine. I'm really a part time summoner, and a full time idiot. I try and help everyone I can. All I really do, is hurt everyone in the end. Oh she saying something.

"Pardon?"

"I know the look you have on you. I had the same look when I tried to save a comrades' life. But I simply costed more life's in exchange."

Damn she's good. "Yeah... Hey. What's the point of talking if no one ever learns?"

She sighed for a while. Walking around in the air. Rosetta finally said "Good quote. I suppose I'm the only normal person you've met here, correct?"

"Well, if you call a sadistic scythe wielding maniac that has a thing for idiot boys, a 30 year old man that smells like salt water who I try to make normal, and a swordsman who is actually the most normal, except as idiotic as I am I can't believe I spend the least amount of time with him. So yeah, I guess so."

She smiled "Alice I remember. Vargas the swordsman. Well, you didn't choose Eze so your not too dumb. Lastly, the salt water man? I heard legends about him and Ultor. But I didn't think the Augmentation Wars were real."

She touched my cheek with her finger. "You know you think your an idiot, but you have to be a little bit special to summon Tridon" she started to edge closer to me but then pulled back immediately. "No, you need to make a choice. You have your own mind Bud."

"My choice?"

She nodded

"I just wanna go back to my own body. I also want you to come with me."

Her face lit up instantly, literally. She had soft white skin and long green wavy hair.

"Touch this blossom we raised, and we'll return."

I touched the blossom with my index finger, as did Rosetta. I looked at her and before we returned she uttered a few words.

"Make a choice..." And a gust of petals circled around us and I returned to my own body."


End file.
